


Cigarette

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Evanstan one shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, but it was fun, my first time writing RPF!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to go home and Sebastian is a little fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is the first time I wrote Evanstan. Was pretty much fun and I actually wanted to do this for a while. Tonight a post on tumblr finally made me do it. Hope you like it!

"All those people... That's simply ridiculous."

Sebastian lit his cigarette and looked around, obviously relieved that most of the people preferred to stay inside, out of the cold.

"And they're all here to see you."

"Mh, sure."

Chris laughed and watched the other man closely, wishing that they could finally leave, but it wasn't as easy. Premiere after-parties tended to drag on far too long for his taste, especially since he felt really insecure around so many people. He was just glad that Sebastian was with him, or he wouldn't have made it through the evening for sure. In those past couple of months he had grown to depend on the other man at a lot of times. He just felt so much safer when he was around. It just gave him a hard time not to show his feelings, because there was no way they would make it public. That was one of the first things they had agreed on when it all had started, but they both liked it that way.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

They locked eyes and it was rather difficult not to pin him against the wall and just kiss him senseless.

Chris cleared his throat and took the cigarette from Sebastian, taking a drag himself.

"I would rather be back at the hotel than here."

There was a smirk on the other man's face and Chris knew that he had made his thoughts obvious.

"Yeah, me too. 's life, though."

It was probably only his mind playing tricks, but Chris was pretty sure that Sebastian's taste lingered on the cigarette and he handed it back over, still fighting down the urge to kiss the other man. The fact that Sebastian was looking just far too hot when he was smoking, didn't make things easier either.

And he knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing to Chris. His eyes were alight with mirth and that hint of a smirk that was playing about his pink lips...

"You shouldn't be legal, man."

"Oh?"

The smirk only grew bigger and Chris groaned in exasperation before he turned on his heels and walked back inside. He could hear Sebastian laugh before he followed, casually brushing his hand against Chris' when he caught up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! captain-wants-starbucks and/or stucky-storyland :)


End file.
